Long Lost Friend
by Guernica322
Summary: While fighting a Demon, Inuyasha and the gang meet a dog demon princess from the south. Her and Inuyasha seem to know each other, yet despise one another. Could there have been a woman before Kikyo?


**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I am here-by not going to write any more of my other stories, unless the readers want me to a lot. I just have to many stories and quizzes going on right now (I also write quizzes on under the name Mikazuki1323, in case you are wondering) and so this is going to be my only story on here. BecauseI have to write so many, I will not be updating on here as often asI would like. Well, now that I'm done with my babbling, here we go. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of his friends/enemies.

* * *

**

Inuyasha put his nose into the air. "Yeah, There's a demon nearby alright. Sense any shards, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I think there's a couple."

"Damn, probably one of Naraku's minions."

"No, only 1 of the shards I sense is evil, the others seem...pure, and farther away from the other ones.."

Inuyasha looked surprised. This was new. They hasn't encountered a demon that could hold jewel shards without contaminating them. Let alone one of Naraku's demons. This was definitely something new. Inuyasha hid the fear from his face. Fear was weakness. Weakness led to loss. He refused to loose anyone if he could help it. Meanwhile, the others were walking briskly ahead of him. "HEY! Wait up you guys!"

Sango and Kagome led the group, trying to stay a few feet in front of they guys so they could talk. "What do you think it is, Kagome?" Sango asked, also trying to be brave.  
"I don't think its much to worry about, whatever it is. The shards being pure are definitely a good thing. I don't think Naraku has the power to manipulate them so they seem pure in his hands."

"I suppose you are right, but I can't help sensing something bad. I think Inuyasha senses it too. I saw a look I haven't seen on his face in a long time. It looked to me like fear."

When Inuyasha heard this, he was outraged. "Hey, Sango. If you got a problem with the way my face looks, you can say it to my face!" Sango looked surprised. "I was not insulting you. It is natural to show fear at times. Fear makes you stronger."

"I ain't afraid. Feh. Couldn't be farther from the truth." Everyone rolled their eyes. Typical Inuyasha behavior. Kagome was about to say something about it, but suddenly they felt the ground start to shake. Kagome got out her bow and arrow, Sango got out Hiraikotsu, Miroku held his staff out in front of him, and Inuyasha did the same with Tetsusaiga. They rearranged themselves so that Kagome was in the middle, so that they could protect her from an attack from any side. They weren't going to risk anything. The pounding foot steps of the demon began to come closer. Within minutes it was in view.

It was a hideous beast, dragon-like, with 3 horns protruding from its head, bright green eyes, no nose, and huge fangs hanging down from its upper lip. It started to roar, an almost deafening noise, that shook the ground even more. Inuyasha shouted to Kagome over the din "Can you See where the Jewel Shard is?" Kagome searched the animal until she spotted the familiar glowing spot. "It's there! At the base of its neck!"

"Got it!" He screamed back at her, before charging. He rose up into the air, thinking about how easy it would be to defeat this demon. Then he realized his predicament. The Shard was located underneath a small group of shiny metal scales. It was only then that he realized that the entire animal was covered in metal armor. It would be nearly impossible to kill the beast quickly. Inuyasha swore under his breath, before heading back to the group. He informed them of their problem, and even Kagome swore. Inuyasha looked a little shocked that Kagome would say something like that. But he brushed it off, and started trying to think of a battle plan.

Kagome looked at the beast in despair. How could they ever defeat something that big, with metal scales all over it? She looked all over, looking for weakness. Then she realized that neither its eyes or its feet were covered. "INUYASHA!" She shouted, eager to share her latest discovery.

"What do you want Kagome."

"Aim for its eye's and feet! Those are the only parts that aren't covered!"

She smiled at him, expecting some type of praise, but he just mumbled something under his breath, and took off towards the monster. Sango turned towards her, and said "I believe he said 'Good Idea, Kagome', in case you were wondering." Kagome smiled at Sango, glad that she was appreciated by someone. She saw Inuyasha attempting to strike the beast, and being swatted away by a huge clawed foot. 'I have to help out.' she thought to herself. She quickly aimed her arrow as best she could, and shot it. It missed the eye by a few inches. "Dammit!" She shouted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Humans are so pathetic. Even I could have made that shot.' He thought, even though he knew that he didn't mean it. He went back to his previous method, just whacking the thing senseless and hoping to hit the eye. Miroku was throwing sutras on it left and right, Kilala was trying to melt the metal, and Kagome was standing there, helpless. She was almost ready to attempt to shoot another arrow, when a voice behind her said "What a feeble attack method, Inuyasha. I would have expected better from you." Kagome whipped her head around, and for a second thought it was Sesshomaru. But no, it was not. It was a woman, though she was similar in appearances to Sesshomaru. She brandished her sword, and walked towards the demon. In one swipe, the demon was dead. The body vaporized, leaving a single shard where it once stood. Everyone was in to much awe to pick it up. The demon smirked, walked up to Inuyasha and said "So, Did you miss me, Inuyasha?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, one final thing. I know that my alter ego, mikazuki is really supposed to be in love with Inuyasha, but for the purposes of this story, she is not.  
Mikazuki: I get paid extra for this, right?  
Author: You don't get paid anything, idiot  
Mika: You suck  
Author: you are me, therefore, so do you  
Mika: ...STOP BEING SMARTER THAN ME! storms off  
Author...right. Anyway, Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for reading. okay, stay tuned. good bye.**


End file.
